(FR) Five nights at Jurassic World with a Stegosaurus
by Stephane Bern
Summary: Bonjour! Bienvenue pour ma première fan-fiction sur Jurassic Park Fnaf. C'est très Swag comme Owen. Allez c'est parti, enjoy :D C'est ma première FanFic, donc elle contient des erreurs


**Bonjour a tous ! Bienvenue dans cette Fan-fiction sur Jurassic World et Five nights at freddy's. Swag. Profitez de votre succulente lecture,**

 **bande de patates.**

-Tio

La douce brise du matin se levait sur les cheveux de Owen Grady. Alors qu'il sortit de sa poche une canette de Coca Cola Zéro. ACHETE COCA PUTAIN PLACEMENT DE PRODUIIIIIIIIT ACHETE DU PUTAIN DE COCA FILS DE PUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE ! Il commença a boire sa boisson gazeuse, alors qu'il sentit une chaleur chaude et chaleureuse lui caresser le dos sensuellement. C'était Foxy, qui lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille lel :

« -Ceci est un mot doux pour montrer notre relation amoureuse et le fait que nous ayons des rapports sexuels très souvent à ceux qui lisent cette fan-fiction.

-Pizza, dit une voix étrangère et mystérieusement mystérieuse. »

Foxy tourna la tête, et vit Chica le regardant avec un grand sourire. Foxy, énervé, répondit :

« -Chica, arrête avec les pizzas, c'est chiant.

-Pizza.

Owen, incompréhensif, dit :

-Niquez tous vos mères, puis partit. »

 _« Niquez tous vos mères. »_ , Owen Grady, 2015.

Owen était a son enclos de vélociraptors de merde, quand il décida d'aller voir Claire pour pécho de la chatte un p'tit coup là. Quand il arriva devant Claire, il lui dit :

«-Salut Claire, ça va ? T'es Posay trkl tmtc ?

-Je suce 2 €.

-Ah.

-Ptitpri oklm.

-OK, cool c'est pas cher.

-Tu veux un p'tit coup vite fait, maintenant ?

-Ouais vas-y.

-Allez, viens j'ai une chambre d'hôtel, y'a Zach et Gray qui nous attendent. On va leur montrer vite fait.

-OK.

Arrivés a la chambre d'hôtel, Owen et Claire se déshabillèrent devant Zach et Gray. Zach profitait parce qu'il aime ça le p'tit cochon tu vois. Zach est donc allé voir de plus près parce qu'il bandait pas mal. Il baissa son pantalon et commença a se branler dans le plus grands des calmes, il hésitait a continuer, quand il vit Shia LaBeouf arriver, qui lui dit :

« DO IT, JUST DO IT, Don't let your dreams be dreams, yesterday, you said tomorrow so JUST DO IT. »

Puis Shia LaBeouf commença a regarder aussi. Gray, lui, alla dans sa chambre. C'est alors que Freddy, Bonnie, Chica et Foxy vinrent dans la chambre. Freddy commença a regarder l'acte de fellation. Bonnie, quand a lui, vit Gray et tenta de le violer en lui disant :

«-Vient, Gray ne t'inquiète pas ça va être sympa.»

Chica vit une boîte de pizza et commença a péter un câble :

« Pizza ? Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza. »

Foxy, vit Owen se faire sucer oklm et s'énerva au plus haut point. Il commença a gueuler sur Owen, furieux, en se jurant qu'il se vengerait (Oh mon dieu c'est trop épique).

C'est alors que Jamy, Fred et Marcel arrivèrent.

Fred dit a Jamy :

«-Bah dis-donc Jamy il est beau ton kiki !

-En effet Fred, ça s'appelle l'érection.

-Et oui Jamy!

-Eh moi je suis Marceleuh. »

Ce qui donna un bordel sans nom :

« Chica :PizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizzaPizza.

Fred : Et oui Jamy !

Bonnie : Allez viens, Gray, viens !

Marcel : et oui c'est Marceleuh.

Foxy : CONNARD DE MERDE PUTAIN JE TE HAIS ENCULE VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE.

Shia LaBeouf : DO IT, JUST DO IT.

Claire : shlsrhslhrslrhslrhslrhnslrhslrshlrhslrhzslr

Jamy : En fait l'érection... »

Quand, tout à coup, Foxy sortit son crochet, écarta Claire, s'approcha du kiki de Owen, et le pire arriva...

 _« shlsrhslhrslrhslrhslrhnslrhslrshlrhslrhzslr »_ Claire Dearing, 2015

Alors que le crochet s'approchait doucement mais sûrement vers le pénis d'Owen le pd, Un sauveur, un héros, un DIEU sauva Owen du crochet fatal de Foxy :

 **« PIIIIIZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »**

C'était Chica la pute, qui avait interpellé Foxy. Choqué, Owen se leva et frappa Foxy de toute ses forces car il venait de comprendre que c'était bel et bien lui qui avait mangé sa biscotte matinale quelque jours plus tôt. Le fdp. C'est alors que Marcel arriva, armé de son tournevis rempli de sang :

 **« MARCELE. IS. VENERE. MARCELEEEEEUUUUUUUH.»**

Il frappa Foxy qui clignotait de partout comme la biscotte volée. En effet, il avait mangé plus d'une cinquantaine de tonnes de guirlandes électriques. Ce n'est pas sa faute, il pensait queue c'était des pelles. Claire, elle, prit les enfants et les amena a Jurassic World. Swag. Comme le vernis Violer Tal Violetta.

Sur le chemin, Gray lui montra ses photos quand Claire demanda :

« -Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-C'est 50 photos de moi.

-Comment t'a appelé ça ?

- _50 nuances de Gray._

-Swagy Gray.

-Boobs putain. »

C'était Zach qui était en manque de boobies. Il devint fou et se mit a courir a poil dans tout Jurassic World. On l'a retrouvé mort écrasé par un dinosaure. Voici le témoignage de ce dernier :

« I AM A STEGOSAURUS. »

Dans son camion, Jamy, seul, pense. Il réfléchissait tranquillement quand Fred apparût sur l'écran de gros porc.

«-Bah dis-donc Jamy, il avance ton plan ?.

-Non, j'ai tendance a bloquer.

-Mais il faut a tout prix arrêter Claire et Gray avant qu'ils ne commettent l'irréparable. Tu ne te rends pas compte du malheur qui pourrait nous arriver ?

-Je sais mais...

-Est ce que tu t'en rends compte?

-...

- **Est ce que tu t'en rends compte bordel de merde!**

-Oui.

-Il ne faut pas que ça se reproduise donc fais attention, et prépare un plan TOUT DE SUITE.

-Fred, est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire de...

-Il ne faut pas que ça arrive. Il ne doivent pas manger le dernier nuggets. »

olala

Foxy prenait des coups enflammés de tournevis puis mourut. Son corps inanimé tomba par terre. Owen, incompréhensif dit :

« Niquez tous vos mères. »

Et partit.

Un silence pesant (il pèse tmtc maggle) régnait dans la salle. Quand MARCELEEEEEUUUUUUUH se leva, et prit un téléphone, il dit :

«-Fred, Foxy est mort.

-Tu as échoué, Marceleuh. »

C'est alors que Shia LaBeouf sortit de la chambre et dit :

«-J'aime les pastèques.

-Adieu Marceleuh.

-Non non non !

C'est alors que tout Jurassic World Explosa.

Sponsorisé par Micheal Bay.


End file.
